the_delta_versefandomcom-20200215-history
Lost Children
The Lost Children is the name given to a group of ex-CIA agents that were formerly part of an illegal CIA death squad known as Cerberus. The organization is split into two subdivisions-Chapter X and the Soldiers of Liberty. History The agents that form The Lost Children were formerly operatives in a multinational death squad known as Cerberus. Founded in August of 2019 as a counter to the Babylon Coalition once news of its existence reached the ears of the American public, Cerberus was under direct control of a body of politicians and military personnel known as the "Cable." Unbeknownst to its members, however, the Cable was incredibly corrupt: behind the government's back, the members within the Cable began performing under the table murder for hire services. However, a government whistleblower exposed this information to the American public, and in disgust, hundreds of agents defected from Cerberus, seeking to be free from such a tyrannical organization that they felt had "used them". The rogue agents eventually formed The Lost Children, which was further divided into two sub-factions: Chapter X and the Soldiers of Liberty. Structure There are two main subdivisions, or "Chapters" of the Lost Children. Chapter X contains about twenty two ex-Cerberus agents, while Chimera contains about nine. This makes Chapter X the biggest chapter within the organization. However, members of both chapters will often intermingle during missions. Notable members Leaders *Jeffrey P. Hoyt-Head of Chapter X *Leonard J. Arnold-Secondary commander of Chapter X *Marcus L. Smith-Head of Chimera *Jake Douglas-Secondary commander of Chimera Known members *Addie T. Ordaz *Rachelle Daucourt *Piper Lawes *Shreya Devadhikar *Catherine J. Hampson *Gary B. Harbor *Martha G. Burris *Vera P. Angelo *Adele Navarre *Bronson Brennan *Anna Byrne (Defected to the Babylon Coalition) *Wade S. Cook *Iris Bentley *Liam Baxter *Maya Wallace *Wyatt Mason *Bradley Spencer *Knox Burton *Jawhara al-Saleh *Jade Jackson *Bogdan Pelov *Charlotte Fry *Hubert Rezek *Jake Douglas *Jon V. Hersom *Marcus L. Smith *Randy L. Gupton *Sharon D. Shelton Weapons and equipment Small arms *Brawler *AMT Backup II *Beretta 92FS *Beretta 92FS Inox *Beretta Px4 *Glock 17 *Glock 18 *Glock 19 *Makarov PM *VP9 *P30 *CZ P-07 *Beretta M9A3 *SIG-Sauer P220 *Sig Sauer P226 *SIG-Sauer P228 *SIG-Sauer P239 *Smith & Wesson Bodyguard *Stechkin *Mosin Nagant *Colt M4A1 Carbine *Colt M16A3 *Colt M16A4 *H&K G36C *H&K M416 *H&K G3A3 *AKM *'AK-74' *AK-74M *AKS-74u *Steyr M9-A1 *Steyr AUG A3 *FN P90 *FN FNX-45 *Colt M1911A1 *AAC Honey Badger *PM-63 RAK *OTS-02 Kiparis *M40A5 *MK14 Mod 0 *SR-25 *Remington 700 *Sako TRG-42 *Steyr Scout *Steyr Scout Elite *Steyr M9-A1 *P90 *F1 FAMAS *Beretta M9A1 *Browing Hi-Power *Calico M950 *Colt Python *Daewoo K5 *Mark XIX Desert Eagle *FN Five-Seven *H&K USP *Maxim 9 *G18C *MP-443 Grach *QSZ-92 *S&W M&P R8 *Rhino 60DS *Steyr M9A1 *Stechkin APS *Taurus Judge *Walther P99 *AK-103 *Kalashnikov AKM *AS Val *Steyr AUG A3 *CALICO M955A *Beretta ARX160 *FN F2000 *Famas F1 *IMBEL IA2 *Colt M4A1 Carbine *TAR-21 *Type 97B *AUG HBAR *PKP Pecheneg *RPK *M1014 *AA-12 *Fostech Origin-12 *MC 255 12 *Remington M870 *AK-9 *MP9 *Beretta MX4 Storm *P90 SMG *Calico M960A *Daewoo K7 *P90 SMG *CZ Skorpion EVO 3 3A1 *MP7A1 *H&K UMP45 *AAC Honey Badger *PP19 Bizon *JS 9mm *Mini-Uzi *SR-2 Veresk *Vektor SP1 *Walther P99 *Springfield Armory XDM *Remington MSR *Remington RSASS *Remington R700 *M40A5 *Dragunov SVD *SR-25 *M110 RSASS *H&K P30 *Krinkov AKS-74u *M4 Carbine *Remington M40A5 *Remington R5 RGP *MSR Melee Weapons *Baseball bat *Spiked knuckles *Karambit knife *Hunting Knife *Boot Knife *Cleaver *Sickle *Scythe Gallery Vera P. Angelo.png|Vera P. Angelo Rachelle Daucourt.png|Rachelle Daucourt Martha G. Burris.png|Martha G. Burris Leonard J. Arnold.png|Leonard J. Arnold Jeffrey P. Hoyt.jpg|Jeffrey P. Hoyt Catherine J. Hampson.png|Catherine J. Hampson Addie T. Ordaz.jpg|Addie T. Ordaz Leem Lubany as Jawhara al-Saleh.jpg|Jawhara al-Saleh Bronson Brennan.jpg|Bronson Brennan Anna Byrne.jpg|Anna Byrne (Defected to Babylon Coalition) Liam Baxter.png|Liam Baxter Iris Bentley.png|Iris Bentley Maya Wallace.png|Maya Wallace Wade S. Cook.png|Wade Cook Bradley Spencer.png|Bradley Spencer Jade Jackson.png|Jade Jackson Vin Diesel as Knox Burton.jpg|Knox Burton Wyatt Mason.png|Wyatt Mason Sharon D. Shelton.png|Sharon D. Shelton Randy L. Gupton.png|Randy L. Gupton Jon V. Hersom.png|Jon V. Hersom Jake Douglas.png|Jake Douglas Hubert Rezek.png|Hubert Rezek Charlotte Fry.png|Charlotte Fry Bogdan Pelov.png|Bogdan Pelov Marcus L. Smith, 2020.png|Marcus L. Smith Category:Factions